Jealousy
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Siwon galau...  ?  -WonSung!- Siwon X Yesung! YAOI! Boy X Boy! Yg baca wajib review!


+Yesung oppa belongs to Ryeowook oppa! ^0^/+

Darah namja itu terasa mendidih saat membacanya. Sebuah kecemburuan kuat timbul. Ingin rasanya dia membalas komentar itu dengan kata-kata yang tajam, tapi tentu saja ditahannya.

Matanya kembali mengikuti kursor yang bergerak. Tatapannya focus pada layar 17" ichi tersebut.

"Siwonie~"

Dengan cepat Siwon menurunkan sedikit layar laptopnya lalu menoleh keasal suara.

"A-ah, Hyung. Wae?" Aish! Untuk apa dia gugup saat ini!

"Kau sedang apa?" Yesung melongok kebelakang punggung Siwon, tempat laptop bermerek itu berada. Dahinya berkerut. "Facebook? Sejak kapan kau bermain facebook?"

Siwon menutup laptopnya dengan sempurna. Entahlah. Ada perasaan takut jika hyung-nya melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Hyung kenapa disini? Nggak main sama Kkoming?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa bilang? Tuh." Dengan dagunya Yesung menunjuk seekor anjing Pomeranian-bumblebee yang duduk dengan manis diambang pintu. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat Yesung dan Siwon bergantian. Kau bisa meleleh melihatnya.

Sementara Swon menatap, tersenyum pada Kkoming, Yesung sudah membuka laptop Siwon dan melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

Ada beberapa tab sebenarnya, tapi yang pasti satu bisa dismpulkan: semua tentang couple Yesung. Ada Tae-Sung, Ye-Ssica, sampai YeWook.

Yesung tertegun. Dia menoleh pada Siwon. Dongsaengnya itu masih terseyum-senyum melihat atraksi Kkoming. Yesung ikut tersenyum tipis melihat lengkungan di pipi Siwon semakin lebar.

Yesung menggeser posisinya, lebih mendekat pada Siwon. Tangannya terangkat, melingkar di leher namja didepannya.

Mata Siwon membulat saat merasakan tangan Yesung tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Didapatinya sang lead vocal sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Tatapannya hangat.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kkoming. Detak jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat saat nafas Yesung meniup halus tengkuknya. Hangat. Mengusai seluruh relung hatinya.

"Apa pendatatmu tentang itu?" Yesung bertanya pelan. Entah apa yang salah atau memang telinga Siwon menangkap nada mendesah dalam kalimat itu?

"Tentang apa?" Siwon berusaha tenang. Sebisa mungkin dia tak menatap kedua mata Yesung.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Yang kau buka di laptopmu." Suara itu terdengar seperti tersenyum.

"Ahh Hyung! Kau tak izin!" Nadanya dibuat sebisa mungkin terdengar kesal.

"…" Tapi tak ada jawaban. Dan tatapan Yesung mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

Siwon menelan saliva. Gugup. "Ah. Yah…" Kalimatnya tertelan, tersendat sampai sana.

.

"Aku tak suka."

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya. Dia menoleh pada Yesung. Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dari badan Siwon lalu duduk disampingnya.

Matanya menerawang langit-langit.

"Saat harus berpura-pura mesra didepan kamera. Menunjukan sikap ini itu." Dia menghela nafas sesaat. "Tak bisa terlalu dekat dengan orang yang disukai…"

Entah kenapa Siwon menahan nafas sesaat ketika Yesung mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Perlahan Yesung menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon. Tatapan teduhnya mengunci gerakan Siwon. Dengan seiring waktu Yesung semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon. Kepalanya tengadah.

Nafas Yesung terasa jelas menerpa wajahnya ketika dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hingga dua pasang bibir bertemu. Perkenalan awal hanya 5 detik. Selanjutnya Siwon mengambil alih. Dia mulai berani menghisap dan melumat tiap sisi bibir Yesung. Tangannya menahan di Yesung agar tak beregrak.

Dercakan air liur mulai terdengar di ruangan itu. Kenginginan lebih dari partner terlihat jelas. Menghayati tiap sentuhan dari namja lainnya. Membayangkan tubuh mereka bersatu dalamnya.

Siwon melepas bibirnya saat dirasakannya nafas Yesung mulai tipis.

"…" Nafas keduanya terengah.

Keduanya saling menatap. Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Siwon tersenyum. Melihatnya Yesung ikut menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Jadi sudah kelihatan, ya?" Siwon bertanya dalam tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Walau kau pandai berakting, aku tahu dari tatapanmu. Kau tak suka saat aku bermesraan dengan Ryeowook, kan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis, nyengir tepatnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Dan kau juga. Tak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan lagi." Dia tersenyum nakal. Ditariknya tangan Yesung dan dia membanting pelan tubuh namja bermata sipit itu.

Dan kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari dapur ketika didapatinya Kkoming diam membatu didepan pintu sebuah kamar. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kkoming. Dia berjongkok, mengelus kepala kkoming pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa membatu disini?"

BRUKKK

Anjing malang itu ambruk dilantai. Ryeowook panic.

"Eh! Kkoming-a! Wae? Gwenchanayo?" Diangkatnya Kkoming dan diletakan dalam pelukannya. Wajah anjing itu merah, entah kenapa. "Kau sakit?"

Mendapati suara aneh didekatnya Ryeowook menajamkan pendengarannya.

BRUKKK

Dan dia ikut ambruk bersama Kkoming saat mengetahui suara apa itu, dan … dari mana asal suara.

Ryeowook sempat melihatnya secara live.

==w

Kyahahay~~~ w XD

Ottey… gw strezz cri judul… reader ganti judulna jg gak apa kok -.-/

Comen d fb yg d lappienya siwonnie benran tuh… author ndiri yg nulis d status chingu laen… hahay~ XD sayngnya gk dibals ma siwonie…~ *ngarep* (lah?)

Okey…. Uri wookie~~ (a.k.a ka-az) ni ff req-mu~~ yeobo tercintamu ini telah meneptinya kn..? mana hadiahnya…? -0-/ haha~ becanda ne~~ kissu az ~ #PLAKK

Yg mo komen silakan~ ^w^


End file.
